Eisalzhela
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Soren se resiste a tomarse una medicina y a Titania le recuerda una anecdota de hace tiempo


Eisalzhela

-Soren por favor- rogo Rhys mirando suplicante al mago, pero este le ignoro negando con la cabeza

-Venga tampoco esta tan malo- le dijo Rolf sonriéndole y acudiendo en ayuda del sanador- y solo será un segundo, luego veras que no era para tanto

Pero aun con los intentos del menor Soren tampoco cedió a su petición, ambos se estaban desesperando, no sabían qué hacer para que el mago se bebiera el contenido del frasco. Cada seis meses el comandante Greil les hacia beber una poción que les ayudaba a mantenerse más sanos durante el resto del año, pero por supuesto como en todas las circunstancias había gente que se lo tomaba mejor y otros que se lo tomaban peor… y ahora mismo Soren no estaba muy complacido por la situación.

Cuando Rhys y Rolf se iban a dar por vencidos y llamar a sus compañeros para obtener ayuda su pelirroja salvadora hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Aun no terminas Soren? – pregunto Titania

-No quiere tomarla- hizo notar el menor de los tres con un puchero- Titania haz algo

-Dice que no le gusta y que no piensa bebérsela- le dijo un agotado Rhys, sorprendentemente para los tres la pelirroja comenzó a reírse teniendo que taparse la boca para acallar su risa- Ti... ¿Titania?

-Lo siento...Jaja... es que... hum- se aclaro la garganta para que la risa cesara- me recuerda muchísimo a alguien, ¿no te parece Rolf?

-…. ¡Es cierto!- el muchachito se había quedado pensando un segundo, no se había parado a comparar lo mucho que el mago se parecía a otro miembro de la compañía que hacia exactamente lo mismo.

-¿De quien habláis?- pregunto intrigado el sanador.

-Es cierto tu aun no estabas con nosotros, fue hace un tiempo, simplemente es que "alguien" de la compañía no había forma pacífica de que se tomara la pócima, hacia exactamente lo mismo que Soren.

-¿Quien era?- hablo el mago por primera vez haciendo que Titania se girara a mirarle.

-Si te la bebes te lo digo.

-No creas que a mi puedes chantajearme- respondió serio el moreno.

-Hubiera resultado muy fácil, después de todo tu eres demasiado listo para caer en eso.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada- tuvo que admitir Rhys mientras una pequeña gota caía por su sien.

-Hace tiempo Ike era igual que Soren- dijo riendo Rolf ante la mirada incrédula del mago y el curandero.

-No sé porque no puedo imaginarme a Ike de esa forma- respondió el peli naranja cubriéndose la boca para ocultar su risa.

-Creo que yo si puedo…- fue la seca respuesta del mago- pero creo que la historia no acaba así, ¿verdad?

-Exacto- dijo Titania tomando asiento al lado del mago- desde siempre Ike ha odiado tomar cualquier tipo de medicina y por supuesto esta no es la excepción…

FLASH BACK

Un niño corría huyendo de la, para el terrible experiencia, de tener que beber esa cosa de color verde. Se metió en una de las cabañas con sigilo y gateando por el suelo para que los que en ese momento se encontraban adentro le viesen, gateo hasta divisar a su padre sentando hablando con Shinon y Gatree, no le importaba la conversación, su objetivo era otro. Cogió con cuidado la capa de su padre y se sentó de espaldas al banco donde se encontraba el mayor, cubriéndose totalmente con su capa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Titania que miraba a todos lados buscando algo, miro a los dos hombres y siguió registrando la habitación con la mirada.

-¿Titania? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Greil al ver la cara de la mujer

-Ike se me ha vuelto a escapar- dijo mirando seria a Greil- no hay quien alcance a ese pequeño demonio cuando se trata de beberse la Eisalzhela.

Greil suspiro cansado, ver para creer, ese chico era un completo desastre unas veces era tan temerario que había que sujetarle y otras tan temeroso que había que tratarle como a un niño pequeño. En estos momentos era cuando Greil echaba más de menos a su amada esposa, ella hubiera sido capaz de controlar a su primogénito.

-Ike- llamo el hombre sin dejar de mirar a Titania- sal de ahí antes de que tenga que sacarte de una oreja.

-No quiero tomármela- dijo asomando un poco la cabeza por la capa de su padre- esta asquerosa.

-Ya no eres un niño pequeño, no me hagas tratarte como a uno, incluso Mist se la ha bebido sin rechistar, deberías aprender de tu hermana.

-Me da igual no quiero bebérmela- volvió a ocultarse en la capa como si de una cortina se tratase.

Ambos pelirrojos de la sala sudaron una gota al ver la extraña discusión entre padre e hijo que parecía no tener fin. Greil se aparto la capa dejando ver al pequeño peli azul sentado en el suelo, este por supuesto le miro mal al librarle de su escondite, pero apenas protesto cuando Greil le cogió y le sentó en su regazo.

-Shinon ¿puedes traerme "eso"?

El arquero sonrió al comprender el plan de su comandante, se levanto saliendo de la cabaña dispuesto a realizar el encargo. Titania le miraba sorprendido mientras el mayor solo le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

-No te va a servir ningún truco- aviso el menor cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno eso es algo que tendré que comprobar ¿no te parece?

Al poco tiempo Shinon había vuelto con un plato humeante en sus manos, lo puso delante de ambos y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, Ike miraba el plato inquisitivamente como esperando que en cualquier momento fuese a salir un monstruo a devorarlo.

-Titania dame la Eisalzhela- La pelirroja le paso el frasco y miro atentamente como Greil vertía el contenido en el plato- bien veamos qué te parece esto Ike.

-No creas que soy tan tonto- le dijo a su padre cruzándose de brazos, Ike había heredado la tozudez de su padre, pero lo que él no sabía era que el comandante de los mercenarios tenia más de un as en la manga.

-De acuerdo no te obligare, pero debes saber que no comerás nada mas hasta que no te hayas comido eso, y no creas que sacrificando un par de días de comida te libraras, tenemos más frascos.

Shinon y Titania tuvieron que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada, la cara de Ike en ese momento perduraría en sus memorias toda su vida y sería algo que, al menos Shinon, se aseguraría de recordarle al futuro comandante.

El menor de la sala volvió a mirar el plato, luego a su padre y de nuevo al plato, esta vez sí que no veía ocasión de escapar. Con lentitud cogió la cuchara llenándola del contenido del plato y sacándola del mismo, la miro durante unos momentos para después llevársela rápidamente a la boca y tragar sin masticar siquiera apretando los ojos y esperando que el mal sabor se apoderada de su boca, sorprendentemente este no fue tan agudo como en otras ocasiones.

-¿Ves como no es tan terrible? El sabor de la comida aplaca el de la Eisalzhela

FIN FLASH BACK

-Después de eso Greil consigue que al menos Ike no protestara tanto cada vez que tenía que tomársela y para asegurarle ese día le hace ayunar desde entonces.

-Ahora entiendo porque Ike no ha desayunado esta mañana.

Los cuatro se vieron interrumpidos cuando el protagonista de la historia y el comandante entraron en la cabaña mirándoles. En cuanto Ike cruzo la puerta los cuatro empezaron a reírse abiertamente, incluido Soren.

-¿Que os pasa? –pregunto el peli azul.

-Nada- respondió Titania- solo les estaba contando una pequeña historia.

-¿Cual si puede saberse? –volvió a preguntar.

-Una relacionada contigo parece ser- respondió Greil viendo como los otros tres asentían- y que tiene algo que ver con Eisalzhela, si no me equivoco.

Probablemente Ike se percato enseguida de la historia y se sonrojo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada provocando la risa de los otros.

FIN


End file.
